Chi-Chi's Reaction
by Marorin5
Summary: During the whole Baby madness Chi-Chi hasn't gotten the chance to see her beloved Goku. But when she finally does get a chance, can she accept him the way he is or will more madness ensue? Story requested by Lark Angel. One-shot.


**Hello people! I'm back with a new story requested by Lark Angel! Lark Angel, I'm _really_ sorry for the very _looong _wait, but here it is! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.**

* * *

**_Chi-Chi's Reaction_**

* * *

Son Goku, now a Super Saiyan 4, glanced out at the window of the spaceship he was in. Space could be so big, dark and lonely. Sure, there were planets with life here and there but still, not all the inhabitants of the big seventh universe were friendly. Take the Saiyans for example — they ruthless, cold and proud. It was hard to believe he was one of them. Goku chuckled at the thought. He came to Earth as a bloodthirsty, evil Saiyan supposed to destroy all its life and ended up being Earths greatest hero. Oh, destiny and its craziness!

There was a reason he and other people as well were stuck in this spaceship was Baby. Yes, Baby. Goku could not help but snicker at the creature's name. You'd never think someone with the name Baby would be so dangerous, but he was. He took over Vegeta's body, and turned everyone on Earth into their slaves. It seemed almost impossible to defeat him.

Until he reached Super Saiyan 4, that is.

Goku had no idea that level even existed. He had known — had _reached _— Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3… but Super Saiyan 4? It was crazy! He looked nothing like he did when he turned either Super Saiyan 1, 2 or 3. His hair didn't go golden and spikier. It was still jet black, and it was longer. Not to mention his body was now covered with a reddish fur. But he was powerful. Far more powerful than what he had been before. Not to mention he had an adult's body now. Good grief! Goku just wondered how _she _would react with seeing him.

His eyes turned to his wife who was lying on a mattress. Chi-Chi had also been infected by Baby. She was cured with the sacred water already, but she hasn't recovered her consciousness. The fiery Ox-Princess had this habit of over-reacting to every little thing. She had reacted so badly when seeing Gohan as a Super Saiyan all those years ago… how would she react to see him like _this_? Goku knew his little wife had something against Super Saiyans. He didn't know why, but she thought of them as delinquents. Someone had told him it had to do with their blonde hair but Goku wasn't so sure.

Just as Goku was lost on thought, Chi-Chi started to regain consciousness. "Where… where am I?" the Ox-King's daughter muttered softly as she blinked.

Goku's yellow eyes turned to look at her. Despite all the years, she still looked beautiful to him. "In the spaceship," Goku replied, his voice deeper and rougher than what it was when he was in his base form as in his adult body. "Baby has been defeated already, and no-ones dead but… but Piccolo." Goku was extremely saddened by his close friend and former rival's death. It had been hard for all of them, especially Gohan. He had comforted his son, along Goten, Pan and Videl, but the eldest of the half-Saiyans needed some time alone.

Chi-Chi blinked when hearing that voice. It was familiar. So familiar… It had been so long since she heard that voice. Chi-Chi was sure she was dreaming. Was her Goku an adult again? Was he a child no more? Surprisingly, instead of standing up, Chi-Chi remained lying there with her eyes fixed at the ceiling.

She thought of Piccolo and the fact he was dead. Fact was, it saddened her, at least a little bit. She had _never _liked Piccolo. Gohan liked him, Goku trusted him, but not her. She couldn't like him or trust him — especially when the green man appeared to train with Goku and Gohan like nothing, _after _he killed the former and kidnapped the latter. It annoyed her. How could they both act as Piccolo never did anything to them? But as time passed, she actually grew to care for the green man. She managed to see how much he meant to her son. Piccolo had always been there for Gohan, and for Goku too. In the end, Chi-Chi had managed to forgive his sins. It was hard to believe he was gone. "Is Gohan okay?"

"He's very affected by Piccolo's death…" Goku stated quietly. "But physically, he'll be fine."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Goku…" She sat up. She was going to smile and to say how glad she was that he was alive (and that he was back to being an adult as well). But the moment she saw that… that _thing _in the room, she freaked out. "Ahh!"

"Chi-Chi." Goku honestly shouldn't be surprised by her over-reaction—he had suspected she was going to over-react—but it still startled him. He attempted to get near her. "Chi-Chi, calm down!"

"No!" Chi-Chi was screaming and trying to get Goku away from her. "Get away from me, you ugly beast!" She went as far as throwing random objects at him in order to make him go away. Goku couldn't feel but have a déjà vu remembering back when he was a kid and Bulma threw many things at him in order to make him get out of the bathroom while she bathed. The Saiyan honestly didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Chi-Chi, it's me! Goku! You've got to calm down!" Goku attempted to get near her but she screamed all the more and refused to let him come near her.

"If you're really my Goku, then how come you look that way?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"It's a transformation!"

"A… a transformation?" Chi-Chi stopped throwing objects at him, and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah."

"B-But… why… h-how?"

Goku explained her about Baby, how he got his tail back, the fight, him turning Golden Great Ape, Pan making him remember who he was and he turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Chi-Chi listened the story intently. As she heard his story, she started to react that the ugly beast in front of her was not an ugly beast but her Goku himself. It was just another transformation of his. Seriously, her husband changes more than the weather.

"So… you believe me?" Goku asked after finishing his story. Instead of receiving a vocal answer, what he received was a kiss on the lips from his wife. Goku was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to relax and kiss back. And so, after what felt an eternity, they finally broke apart.

"You know, I missed that," Goku stated in his husky voice.

Chi-Chi giggled. "I did to."

"Maybe you over-reacting wasn't so bad after all," Goku joked, gaining him a playful slap on his chest.

"You change more than the weather, you know that?" the woman asked half-playfully.

"Heh, maybe I do," Goku replied with a grin. "But you still put up with me."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course I do, silly! I'm your wife. I love you."

Goku smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you too."

* * *

**And done! I don't like GT at all, so I have no idea of what happened exactly one each saga, but I remember perfectly of Goku's transformation and Piccolo's death. Piccolo's death was sad, and Super Saiyan 4 is probably one of the very few things I actually like about GT. Anyways, I hope you liked this little one-shot, especially you Lark Angel! I hope it made up for all the waiting. Heh… **

**Until next time!**


End file.
